I have two Moms
by kimborox619
Summary: Song-fic to Bria and Chrissy's 'I have two Moms' check them out on Youtube, Pairing is BeChloe, but it can be any pairing :)


**_HEYYY, so I know I technically still have another story going, this is just a songfic, to celebrate the fact I have my own laptop now and should be returning to writing. I heard this song a while back, and it has been stuck with me for a while now, so I decided to write a little something to it. _**

**_The song is 'I have two Moms' by Bria and Chrissy, check them out on youtube :D _**

**_I really hope I captured the message in this song, and did well with what I've done with it, I know there's a part I'm not happy with, I just didn't know what else to do._**

**_Finally, as there is no real names mentioned in this, you can fit it to your OTLP. I just put it in this section because I ship these guys so much :)_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, but you should support the people who do, go to youtube! BriaandChrissy_**

* * *

_Many people think the worlds going to end. I don't think it's going to end this way. Maybe now it's time to pray for us all, about praying let that be my call._

Since I was little all I can remember is people always wondering what it's like living in an 'un-natural' home environment, I've never thought of it as strange, my home life, but it appears to be a lot of people's favourite topic, from teachers, to the parents of the kids I go to school with, and even people that see us at the shops. It's as if they think it's going to cause the world to end, but could it really? Is it so absurd, the idea, that a household be a little different? Not every family is the same, why should mine matter to people who aren't in it? I really don't have any problem with it, I wish that people would butt out, let us live our lives and be happy. I pray one day, my wish comes true. That people finally see us as equals, and that they no longer judge my family.

_I have two moms yes I do oh, I have two moms one more than you. Now that's okay don't be jealous, I know you're just like us, ohoh I know you're just like us._

Some of the kids at my school would ask me what it's like, having two moms, no dad. I tell them I don't believe it's much different to their own home, I have two loving parents, one who makes sure that I eat my veges, and do my homework and chores, and one that lets me eat chocolate and play outside a little longer. I have two parents, their gender doesn't matter, their love is the same as any family.

_Sometimes by accident both moms pack me lunch. That's okay because I'm a growing boy. When I get to school I'm always surprised, in my lunch box there's two notes inside._

I find myself with extra food on somedays, when everything is a rush in the morning and somehow I end up with two lunches, each different and made be my moms, they'll each have a note attached, with something along the lines of 'Have a great day - Love Mom' or 'Don't know if Mom got around to making you lunch, I love you - Mama' Mom always remembers my lunch, but on a rare day, Mama will, for whatever reason, think that she forgot, so I end up with a little extra, whatever Mama can make in 5 minutes, but thats okay, I want to play basketball, and Mama told me that a growing body needs lots of food, and excercise, so I like the extra food.

_I have two moms yes I do oh, I have two moms one more than you. Now that's okay don't be jealous, I know you're just like us, ohoh I know you're just like us_.

Sometimes I hear the kids talking about my family, some saying they wish they had two moms, or two dads, they say they're jealous that I get the 'cool' 'different' family, whilst they're stuck with the normal mom and dad family. I don't think they realize that I think my family is normal. That it's the same as any other two parent family. I don't see what the big deal is to everyone.

_We, we want you to know we can make this fight if we stand, stand as one._

One day, I heard my moms talking about wanting to get married, which was strange, because Mama said they couldn't no matter how much she wanted to, the 'law' wouldn't let them, and then Mom was upset. I want them to get married, I want the 'law' to change its mind, I know that a lot of the kids at school with moms and dads are married. Why did the 'law' let them get married? I asked my Mama and she said she'd explain one day, but I want to know now, I want to help them, and I think everyone should be allowed to marry who they want, if they're in love, why should the 'law' say no? One day, I pray, they'll be treated fairly.

_I have two moms yes I do oh, I have two moms one more than you. Now that's okay don't be jealous, I know you're just like us, ohoh I know you're just like us_ My Moms make me see the world for what it really is. A place where, If you don't do the same as everyone, then people will judge you, they won't let you be treated the same as them. If you do something different, people will judge you, they will treat you as an outcast. If you be yourself, people will judge you, they will bully you into being who they want you to be. But my Moms taught me to stand up and be myself, love who I want, be different and be proud of the fact, that _I have two Moms. _


End file.
